


Namek's Lovers

by Vegebul_Prompts



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Planet Namek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegebul_Prompts/pseuds/Vegebul_Prompts
Summary: With bulma,krillin and gohan on the hunt for the namekian dragon balls to revive their freinds that died in the fight with the saiyans back on earth little did they know that a certain flame haired saiyan was on the hunt for them as well.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Namek's Lovers

Bulma stood at the front of the ship watching all the stars that passed,even though everything looked the same she always liked to watch the stars while krillin and gohan "mind trained" at the other end of the ship. Bulma was starting to get more bored then usual but that didn't stop her from not bugging the boys, she knew why they were doing that werid mind training thing she really did and she knew that trouble is probably awaiting them at namek.

Bulma still couldn't get her mind off of the incidents that had happened on earth not that long ago.

"Stupid saiyans" she could never forgive them for what they did to her friends and especially yamcha. Even though they were always off and on with there relationship she still loved him.

As tears started to form in her eyes she shook her head to remove all the bad thoughts. Bulma turned around when she felt a small hand tug on her arm when she looked down gohan was standing right next to her.

"Bulma look we made it!!!" Gohan had the same smile as his father's, the same smile she has known most of her life.

When she looked up from gohan she could see the giant green orb that stared right back at her, with a smile bulma ran to the back of the ship where all their stuff was.

Bulma dug into her bag till she found her bright yellow dress, that krillin told her probably millions of times that it probably wasn't a smart or safe idea to wear, her black leggings, shirt and her boots.

Bulma ran to the bathroom to change. Once she was done she walked out of the bathroom and back to the front of the ship where gohan and krillin stood waiting for bulma.

Bulma walked up to the control panel, sat in the chair behind it and worked her magic, after instructing the ship to land, their ship finally hit ground krillin,gohan and bulma walked over to where to exit was, stood on the plat form while krillin instructed the ship to open the trio was not ready for the guest the greeted them when the exited the ship.


End file.
